Vacancy in Hell
by AXENATOR
Summary: Demyx interrupts Zexion while he's cooking causing Zexion to say some things that only makes him feel guilty later. [oneshot]


Well I got this idea shortly after I read hte last volume of DeathNote. For those who don't know, that's a manga. If you know the ending and the last few rules stated about the DeathNote, then you'd get why. And then I saw this beautiful icon of hte organization and it said "mama We all go to Hell" which is a song by MCR. I don't really listen to them, but it's a rahter itneresting and catchy song for me. So this is my other oneshot besides the other one I dug up from the grave on my computer. A certain reader told me to post them, so I was like 'I might as well.' One of you guys have to like it at least.

Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is the property of Square Enix and Disney. I do not own anything or anyone in the game, manga, etc.

* * *

Staring out at the other, I stood on the rooftop. Demyx was sitting on the edge with his knees pulled up to his chest and his head tilted down, most likely looking down below. I couldn't help but feel as if I was the one who caused the change in attitude of Demyx. Although of course, I did not feel guilty because as nobodies we cannot, I had an idea that I was remembering that at these times people normally did feel guilty for ruining other's perspectives of a rosy world. In this case, it was the point of view of the hyperactive blonde sitting across the rooftop.

A few days ago I was sitting peacefully in the kitchen, waiting for the oven to finish baking the garlic bread I was making for dinner. For some reason the organization members really liked garlic bread but it seemed as if I was the only one who could make it properly. Looking over at the raw chicken at the counter, I decided to read a few more pages before actually cutting up what I should have cut an hour ago. Turning another page, I completely ignored the appearance of a rather upset looking Demyx. He had a way of exaggerating how he remembered his feelings, but today he seemed especially confused by something.

Glancing up I saw that he had trudged towards the refrigerator and pulled out a full carton of ice cream and then shuffled over to the draws and pulled out a spoon. This is a sign that I know very well which means that if I want to get any more reading done, I should leave the room immediately.

"Zexy-" Too late. I looked up at him and nodded.

"Yes Number IX?" I asked as he sat down across from me with the ice cream carton.

"You need any help?" He asked and I wanted to say something sarcastic in return. All of them know that I like to be alone and I do my cooking alone so why can't he get it through his emotional head that I don't want him here?

"No." I said bluntly and looked back down at my book. I can just imagine the migraine I'm going to get.

"Are you sure?" I nodded. "Well then, since you look so bored I'll tell you about my day." Oh please no.

"That's quite alright Number IX; I am 'content' reading my book." I said, suddenly pondering why if we don't have feelings, we still find a way to squeeze them into our conversations. But of course, he decided to continue to talk. After a few minutes I closed the book and placed it neatly on the table. My head had started to hurt especially from the strong scent of the garlic and I wasn't sure how much longer of this I was going to have to stand.

"Number IX, there is obviously something that is on your mind and you are trying to find a way to bring it up in this conversation. May I ask if you would please just _spit it out_ so I may get back to reading and cooking our meal?" I asked calmly, throwing Demyx off his track. Stuttering, he eventually regained his compose and started.

"Zexy-"

"I told you, I'm either Zexion or Number VI." I corrected him but he just continued.

"I was wondering, well I was sort of hoping you would know, or one of us would, if… if there is…" He trailed off leaving me to just stare at him as he twiddled his thumbs. "Well you know…"

"No, I do not know." I tried to hide the exasperation out of my voice.

"If we go somewhere after we…we…" He sighed.

"If there is somewhere for us when our survival rate drops to zero? Is that what you are trying to ask?" I finished for him.

"Yeah! So what do you think?" he looked considerably better after I had finished the question for him.

"Don't be absurd. The chance of us having an afterlife is zero. We aren't meant to exist and thus there is no existing afterlife for us." I answered, wondering just how rose colored his 'glasses' were. Demyx blinked at me, looking surprised by my answer.

"Are you serious?"

"Quite. The only afterlife there is for those that exist. We are nothing and thus our afterlife would consist of nothing, it wouldn't exist."

"But we _do_ exist."

"Only by some strange flaw of sorts. We aren't meant to which means that no afterlife has been prepared for us." I looked at him without blinking. "In other words to put it simply for you, there is _no room_ in heaven or hell for us." Getting up, I rummaged through the draws the knife to cut the chicken with.

"Is that answer sufficient for you, Number IX?" Closing the draw I turned around to see that he was no longer sitting at the table.

"Demyx?" I called out, but there was no answer.

At dinner Demyx was unusually quiet and went to bed straight away afterwards. The next morning he acted like his normal self, making Axel and Roxas excited that they could continue doing mayhem and mischief with their friend. It seemed like I was the only one who noticed that his eyes seemed to wander and he would space out, only to be able to recover from it just in time to answer any question that would be asked to him. This morning he skipped breakfast entirely though, making the rest of them think that he was coming down with some illness.

So here I stand now wondering if I really should try to 'cheer him up.' I was only telling him the logical truth and it is about time he acts his age and accepts it. It almost seems as if I am the one that's older. Walking over to where he sat, I eased myself down to the ledge also, allowing my feet to dangle off the edge. His eyes turned to look at me from where they were hidden by his arms crossed.

"Hello Zexion." I blinked; taken aback that he had called me by my full name.

"Hello…Demyx." I could tell that he smiled because his eyes squinted.

"You hardly ever call me by that." Hs eyes shifted back to the dark abyss below us.

"Well I believed that if I called you that you would tell me what has been on your mind lately. You are not yourself." I reached into my pocket and pulled out a granola bar I took from the kitchen, hoping that when Larxene found out that I took it she would not attempt to bite my head off. She thought that she had to be on some diet or sorts, although I'm not sure who she is trying to look good for. Perhaps it is one of those 'girl' things.

"I brought you a snack since you skipped out on breakfast." I held it out to him.

"That's pretty _kind_ of you." He sounded strangely, and I bit my lip to prevent myself from saying what I was going to say.

"You can say it; you weren't being _kind _because we can't be kind. We have emotions. It's not like you haven't said that enough to me." Demyx hissed out from behind his arms and I dropped the granola bar on the ledge.

"Demyx it is time for you to act your age and understand that what I told you was only the logical answer I could give you. Would you have acted the same as always if I told you, 'yes, we have an afterlife full of prancing deer and butterflies?' Because then that would be a lie."

"Well why would you care if you lied? It's not like it matters if we do or not. We're not going anywhere so for all I know I could get my water clones to drown you right now and there would be no consequence because we have nowhere to go." Demyx said, and then a silence came on. I pulled a leg up to my chest and turned my head to look into the abyss; what was he looking at?

"You have more intelligence than you let on." I said and he just glanced at me before kicking his legs out so they would dangle like my own.

"You could have at least said we were all damned. I would have even taken that." He picked up the granola bar and started to turn it over in his hands.

"Damned? Do you say that because of the Organization's cause? Plotting to manipulate others so we can reclaim something that we don't deserve to have?" I asked.

"Yeah, because according to all of you, we don't have hearts. But we do just not physical ones like the keyblade master or the worlds." I shook my head and for some reason my mouth turned into a smile.

"You really are something, Demyx." I said and shook my head. "I guess we can be."

"Can be what?"

"We can be damned. I'm sure there is some room in Hell for the likes of us." I said, still with a smile on my face. Demyx grinned back.

"For the both of us right?"

"Yes, Demyx for the both of us." I answered. I have no idea why I lied to him or why he seemed so happy that the two of us would both be damned. Perhaps it was because I wanted to see him smile truthfully again. This would be illogical but oh well. I already lied; I might as well lie some more.

He held out his hand to me and I took it as he pulled me up from the ledge. Holding onto to it, he stared out at the bright heart shaped moon of our world that Saix was probably worshipping at this exact moment. Turning and looking at the moon also, I couldn't shake the idea that I liked where our hands were.

"You think my water clones could live there?" He said as the moonlight lit up his smile.

"Of course." Anything you want, Demyx.

* * *

Yeah I proofed that myself, so I'm sorry for any msitakes. Anyways, I would love some feedback on it, since I kinda do like this one. I liked the ending because I ahd Zexion open up there, and the whole event was supposed to show how they got closer to each other. Yo ucan take it as a friendship or my personal favorite an actual pairing of Zemyx. 

I would love reviews and I tend to reply to longer ones or if you ask me to if that gives you any motivation to review it. they also just make me happy, and that would be very nice for me today.


End file.
